Poussières d'étoiles
by Nanthana14
Summary: La guerre contre les Desterados est enfin terminée mais à quel prix (Fin UA). [Challenge de Mars 2018 – Collectif NONAME. Thème : Il s'appelait].


**Je ne possède aucun des personnages de la série animée ou du manga.**

 **La guerre contre les Desterados est enfin terminée mais à quel prix (Fin UA).** **[Challenge de Mars 2018 – Collectif NONAME. Thème : Il s'appelait].**

 **J'ai essayé de rendre le fandom accessible même à ceux qui ne le connaissent pas. J'espère que j'ai réussie, pour vous donner quelques clés, dans cette anime on suit les aventures d'un groupe de 4 Star Shérifs qui tentent de lutter contre des envahisseurs alien à l'aspect humain qui veulent dominer les Colonies terriennes.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

 **PS 2 : Défi de l'auteur : Citer un personnage (fiction) ou une personnalité (vivant ou mort, célèbres ou pas) qui vous a marqué et pourquoi ?Bon alors c'est la troisième fois qu'il faut que je réponde à ma propre question, ça m'apprendra à avoir trop d'inspiration pour ce thème. Bon alors là pour citer quelqu'un de pas du tout célèbre je dirais ma prof d'histoire de 6ème. Cette femme elle était géniale et elle m'a montré qu'on pouvait avoir du travail en étant passionné d'histoire donc voilà, à quelques part elle a vraiment changé ma vie. Voilà. Bon faut que j'arrête d'avoir des idées pour ce thème lol.**

* * *

 _ **Poussières d'étoiles**_

Il s'appelait Shinji Hikari… C'était drôle à dire… drôle à prononcer, parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais appelé comme ça. Shinji… Sur les circuits automobiles, à l'académie, dans les cérémonies, il n'avait jamais été appelé comme ça, par personne. Son surnom lui collait tellement bien à la peau, leurs surnoms leur collaient tellement à la peau. Savait-il seulement qu'il était Bill Wilcox ? Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé finalement. C'était si logique…

Shinji était la fougue, la jeunesse, l'enthousiasme, la naïveté aussi. Il pensait que tout finirait par s'arranger, que cette guerre ne pouvait pas être perdue par l'Humanité et elle n'avait pas été perdue… Grâce à lui, elle n'avait pas été perdue. Il savait toujours ce qu'il fallait faire pour sortir d'une situation compliquée et perdue d'avance, il n'hésitait jamais, il était prêt à tout.

Ses yeux se baissèrent pour observer le sol terreux et poussiéreux pendant que sa main glissa à sa taille pour prendre son arme. Il la fit rouler entre ses doigts et frémit. Colt… Pour un tireur d'élite, celui que l'on disait le plus habile de tous les Nouveaux Territoires, le surnom avait été facile à trouver. Il était Colt… Ce cow-boy à la verve haute, volontiers dragueur et un peu fainéant. Ce personnage qu'il s'était composé pour masquer à quel point Bill avait été détruit par la mort brutale de ses parents. Pendant si longtemps, il avait vu en cauchemar leur appareil décoller, les Desterados attaquer et l'explosion qui lui avait enlevé alors qu'il assistait impuissant à ce drame depuis le sol. Oui, Colt avait été un avatar parfait, sûr de lui, un brin arrogant et provocateur. Il y avait de ça en lui et ce surnom le reflétait bien, mais il n'y avait pas que cela.

Colt frémit et se demanda ce qui avait poussé Shinji à choisir le sien. Bien sûr, il y avait ce côté énergique et explosif, mais ce n'était pas tout. Il fallait prendre le temps de voir au-delà… Prendre le temps de voir que s'il prenait tous ces risques ce n'était pas uniquement de l'inconscience ou un pêché de jeunesse. C'était bien plus profond que cela… Ces risques montraient qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre, que ça ne le dérangeait pas de mourir, qu'il n'était pas vraiment attaché à la vie… Cela avait pris du temps à Colt pour comprendre pourquoi. Le jeune homme ne se confiait pas facilement. Il était secret et taiseux quand on cherchait à mieux le comprendre.

Il avait fallu une mission plus dangereuse que les autres, il avait fallu qu'il manque de se sacrifier pour les sauver… Ce jour-là, Colt avait été fou de rage après lui. Il l'avait attrapé par un bras et secoué pour tenter de comprendre ce qui lui était passé par la tête. Il l'avait traité d'irresponsable et d'imprudent, déclenchant des larmes qu'il avait regrettées en comprenant la réalité. Shinji ne craignait pas de mourir parce qu'il considérait qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre… Parce qu'il voulait avant tout détruire leurs ennemis… Parce qu'ils avaient fait irruption chez lui un soir, tuant froidement ses parents et laissant un gamin de 14 ans se noyer dans son sang entre leurs corps mutilés. Un gamin de 14 ans qui avait survécu par miracle et qui avait décidé d'aider à les vaincre. Sa famille avait été une cible choisie avec soin. Ses parents appartenaient à l'Etat-Major des Nouveaux Territoires. Leur mort, sauvage et brutale, avait déstabilisée l'armée, permettant aux Desterados de faire des percées significatives.

Shinji avait survécu à tout ça et il s'était relevé en devenant le plus grand pilote de toute la galaxie, celui qu'on allait mettre aux commandes de Ramrod, ce robot géant, arme principale des Nouveaux Territoires contre leurs ennemis. Shinji allait devenir celui qui allait les sortir de nombreux mauvais pas et avec lequel il aimait se disputer… Non, ce n'était pas des disputes, ce n'était pas le bon mot… Il n'y avait jamais de réelle méchanceté dans leur joute verbale…

C'était différent, surtout après cette soirée… Après cette soirée, la seule où ils s'étaient vraiment disputés. Cette soirée dans laquelle il avait craqué, racontant en larmes son histoire avant que Colt ne le prenne dans ses bras. Oui, après cette soirée, tout avait été différent. Ils s'étaient rencontrés comme deux rivaux, ils en étaient ressortis comme deux frères. Colt avait six ans de plus de son ami, son meilleur ami, son petit frère. C'était à lui de le protéger, de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait pas choisir de se sacrifier. C'était à lui de le retenir, de le rattraper quand il était sur le point de basculer et pourtant au final, il en était là...

Il ne pensait pas à lui comme à Shinji, non il pensait à lui autrement, comme à son petit frère… Parce que c'était bien ce qu'ils étaient devenus, au fil des missions, au fil des discussions, au fil de leurs taquineries… Il était devenu son petit frère et jamais, jamais, il n'avait pensé à l'appeler Shinji… Pas avant cette dernière cérémonie, pas avant que tout s'arrête.

Un frémissement désagréable remonta le long de son échine, comme il aurait aimé effacer cette dernière cérémonie… Ce simple souvenir lui retournait l'estomac et lui donnait la nausée. Tout cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Six ans de plus. C'était à lui de prendre les risques, à lui de se sacrifier.

Colt ne parvenait plus à dormir. La scène tournait en boucle dans sa tête et à chaque fois il se réveillait en sursaut, le souffle court et les mains tremblantes. Lui qui était le meilleur tireur d'élite de la galaxie, lui dont les mains ne tremblaient jamais, comme il pouvait trembler depuis ce jour-là… Depuis qu'il l'avait vu sauter aux commandes du Red Fury Racer en lui disant que tout allait bien se passer. Colt aurait dû le savoir, un combat contre les Desterados ne pouvait pas toujours se passer bien. Leurs ennemis étaient là pour les détruire et pour s'emparer de ce système planétaire. Oh, bien sûr, il y avait de la place pour les deux peuples mais le problème, c'était qu'ils voulaient tout dominer, tout détruire et ça, peut-être l'avait-il oublié ?

Les Desterados ne voulaient que détruire, tuer et détruire. Peu importaient les pertes, ce qui comptait, c'était d'annihiler toute trace de vie ou de la dominer… La bataille avait été si violente et Shinji… Shinji avait entraperçu une solution… Une solution terrible que Colt avait comprise en une faction de seconde. Il se souvenait d'avoir crié dans le micro, d'avoir crié jusqu'à se faire mal aux cordes vocales, mais cela n'avait servi à rien. Le petit bolide de course avait foncé, foncé pour pénétrer dans le vaisseau mère après avoir utilisé cette pente rocheuse comme d'un tremplin… Il y avait bien qu'un seul pilote dans toute la galaxie pour réussir un tel saut, pour pénétrer dans ce fichu vaisseau, pour slalomer entre leurs ennemis, pour viser le cœur du réacteur, pour mettre une fin à tout ça…

Mettre une fin définitive au conflit en mettant une fin à sa propre vie… Parce que tout était là finalement… La paix était revenue sur les Nouveaux Territoires, une paix à laquelle Colt avait tant rêvé mais une paix qui ne l'apaisait pas… Plus rien ne l'apaiserait, parce qu'il n'était pas prêt à payer ce prix-là.

Presque en pilotage automatique, Colt avait enfilé son uniforme de lieutenant, lui qui ne le portait jamais, lui qui n'enlevait jamais sot stetson. Il se revoyait debout avec les autres militaires, alignés le long de cette allée pendant que le général Eagle avait prononcé un discours dont il n'avait retenu que les premiers mots : le capitaine Shinji Hikari… Un frisson l'avait parcouru et un sanglot avait retenu son attention, le sanglot d'Aprille qui, debout à côté de lui, tentait en vain de retenir ses larmes. Comment pouvait-elle le faire de toute manière ? Tous les deux s'aimaient tellement. Ils avaient fait tant de projets ensemble, se projetant après la victoire, parlant mariage, maison, enfant et au final, elle était seule désormais. Se moquant de perdre sa raideur militaire, Colt avait tendu la main pour serrer celle d'Aprille. A la manière dont ses doigts s'étaient accrochés aux siens, il savait qu'il avait eu raison. Les deux amis avaient suivi la cérémonie sans se lâcher, partageant leur peine et quand le cercueil avait été descendu dans la fosse, ils s'étaient serrés plus fort, cherchant à se faire sortir mutuellement d'un mauvais rêve dont ils ne se réveilleraient pas.

Colt avait craqué aux premières notes du Requiem qui avait suivi. Les larmes avaient coulé sans qu'il puisse les retenir, des larmes de désespoir… Comme il s'en voulait de n'avoir pas pu le sauver. Tout à sa peine, il n'avait même pas compris les derniers mots de l'hommage rendu à son ami, même pas compris que la cérémonie était finie avant de Sab Rider, les yeux rougis par les larmes ne pose une main sur son épaule. Son regard croisa celui de son chef et ami. Il paraissait aussi mal que lui, mais comment pouvait-il en être autrement. Shinji Hikari était parti et Fireball était mort en héros… Dans une explosion… Il n'avait jamais aussi bien porté son surnom, Fireball…

* * *

 **Vous êtes arrivé au bout de cet OS, il vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout si vous l'ajoutez en favori, merci d'avance et à bientôt !**


End file.
